


Thankful

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pie, Soft Dean, Sweet, Tender Dean, Thanksgiving, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: The Winchesters first Thanksgiving. Takes place roughly between S12-13.
Relationships: dean and reader - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Thankful

The Winchesters had never celebrated Thanksgiving. At least not in any traditional sense. There were dry turkey dinners in overcrowded restaurants and if Dean was lucky they might have a slice of pie left. But more often than not, it was greasy drive thru burgers on the way to the next hunt. When you had learned this a month ago, you stopped in your tracks, unable to believe it. It was the only life Sam and Dean had known, but it made you sad that they never got to have a proper Thanksgiving meal.   
So when Sam found a case a week before Thanksgiving, you knew you had to stay behind. You told Dean you weren’t feeling well. It took some convincing before Dean felt comfortable leaving you. He looked worried as he kissed you goodbye. “Anything, and I mean anything, you call me,” he said as he hugged you tight. “Dean, just get that cute ass back here in one piece, ok?” You asked squeezing him. He laughed as he said, “Yes ma’am!” 

It had been a few years since you cooked a meal this big, but you quickly managed to find your groove. You’d been shopping, cleaning, chopping, dicing, baking and sweating for days. You actually missed hunting since it was a lot less messy. Dean checked in every day. He even managed to FaceTime you once or twice although a lot of it was him trying to get the camera at the right angle. You laughed so hard watching Dean adorably fumble. But you were excited to hear that they would be getting back tomorrow. Thanksgiving day. 

You had been up since 6am, prepping for the day. Nervously, you checked your watch for the millionth time that day. It was 1pm and the turkey should be ready by 3. In between cooking and baking, you decorated the library, since it could hold the most people. The tables were rearranged so that everyone could sit together and you had just set down the centerpieces when you heard Sam and Dean walking down the steps of the bunker.   
“Just want to drop this off and then we can get you some food,” Sam said sounding weary.   
“We’re going to have to drive forever before we find...food?” Dean said sniffing. “Dude, food,” he said stopping on the staircase. You saw him sniff the air before spotting you.   
Sam and Dean walked over where you stood straightening the chairs, looking bewildered. “Guys, go get washed up,” you said, distracted. Sam and Dean looked completely dumbfounded as they looked around the room. “I need help setting the table,” you said handing Sam the silverware.   
“What’s all this?” Dean asked, kissing your cheek.   
“Thanksgiving,” you said beaming at them both. You looked at your watch. “Seriously guys, go get washed up, then set the table. Dinner’s at 3,” you said as you rushed to the kitchen. 

You invited people the boys were close to but knew not all of them would be able to make it. Jody walked in, carrying a bowl of salad. “Where do you want this?” She asked. She added the salad to the table and offered to help. More people trickled in and you played the perfect hostess, offering drinks and chatting while you waited for dinner. Sam and Dean wandered in, looking sheepish. Dean wore a blue button down tucked into his khakis. Sam wore a green plaid shirt tucked into black slacks. They seemed pleased to see everyone. You took the time to slip out, letting the boys enjoy themselves. 

“Everyone,” you spoke loudly to be heard above the chatter. Heads turned towards you. “Dinner is ready.” People began to walk towards the table, Sam and Dean straggling behind. You watched as they observed the room. Sam smiled widely as he hugged you, whispering a soft “Thank you.” Dean beamed as he looked around the room. The table was covered in platters and bowls filled with piles of mashed potatoes, sausage stuffing, green bean casserole, mountains of rolls, and in the middle a beautifully glazed turkey. On a separate table were different kinds of pie and trays of other sweets. The room was filled with people that loved him and Sam. You saw Dean’s eyes, rimmed with tears. His voice was low and hoarse. “You did all this?” He asked. You shrugged, trying to be modest. “Why?” He asked looking at you. “For Sam,” you said looking at Sam seated next to Mary speaking animatedly. “For you,” you said looking at Dean. Dean looked speechless. He hugged you tightly, kissing you softly.   
“Hope you know how to carve a turkey, because I cannot,” you said walking over to the table. You handed him a knife and fork. Dean stood a moment. Clearing his throat, he said, “I think I speak for Sam and myself when I say, in this life, we don’t get a lot of moments like this,” he looked around the room. “But being able to share it with family and friends like all of you, we’re thankful for that,” he said looking over at you. “Now let’s eat!” He said as everyone cheered. 

Turns out Dean can carve a turkey. “Like ganking demons,” he joked. Cas shifted the food around his plate. “Just molecules,” he muttered. Sam and Dean shot him a murderous look. “Delicious molecules,” he said looking at you. You laughed, telling him you understood. Everyone filled up on food. “Dean,” you said as he began to make his third plate, “there’s still pie.” Dean looked at the dessert table then down at his plate, pouting. “It’ll be a small plate,” he said continuing to pile stuffing onto his plate.   
You reminded everyone that the football game would start soon. Dean’s eyes lit up again. He high fived Sam who laughed at his brother’s face stuffed with mashed potatoes. Everyone began to pile into the tv room or as Dean called it, The fortress of Deanitude. Dean proudly showed off his room as he offered beers to everyone. You quietly slipped away.   
Mary found you in the kitchen elbow deep in dishes. “Thought I might find you here,” she said grabbing a towel to help dry dishes. The two of you had butted heads quite a bit in the past but you knew it wouldn’t be Thanksgiving for the boys without her. “Tonight,” she said sighing, “it’s what I always wanted for them,” she said smiling at you. “Thank you for that,” she hugged you as you dried your hands. “Go on, take a break,” she said motioning towards the door and starting on the dishes as Dean walked in. He began rummaging through the fridge. “No pie left?” He grumbled. You opened a cabinet where you had hidden a few slices of each pie for Dean. His eyes lit up as he realized it was all for him. You kissed his cheek as you left the room. You could just hear Mary tell him “She’s a keeper,” as you walked towards the shouts of everyone watching football. 

At some point you had curled up on one of the couches and fallen asleep. Everyone had left by then and you could just hear the soft voices of Sam and Dean talking to Cas and Mary. You drifted back to sleep. When you awoke you were in your bed. You looked up to see Dean slipping into his pajamas. He slid into bed beside you. “Thank you,” he said brushing the hair from your face. Your stomach burst into butterflies as he looked at you. “I’ve never..” his voice cracked. “No one has ever done anything like that for me or Sam,” he said. “You’ve more than earned a feast,” you said softly. You thought about how relaxed Sam and Dean were all afternoon. The bunker had been filled with food and laughter and not a monster in sight.   
Dean’s emerald eyes locked on yours. “You’re all kinds of awesome,” he said smiling. “Not so bad yourself,” you said, your eyes heavy with sleep. Dean kissed you as you began to drift off. “Tomorrow you can have leftovers,” you mumbled. “Leftovers?” Dean practically shouted, startling you back awake. “Thanksgiving is awesome!” He said looking like a kid on Christmas. You couldn’t help but laugh as he squeezed you tight.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea occurred to me awhile back. I  
> thought it was high time someone give Sam and Dean a proper Thanksgiving.


End file.
